52 Random Loves, Antics, and Dramas
by GetReadyForAwesome
Summary: 52 exciting scenarios for you to read. So will you enjoy them?


_**I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS THEY ARE PROPERTY OF SEGA AND ARCHIE.**_

 _ **There will some older ones you may or may not know, as well as some of my OCs.**_

 _ **Warning: A little Yaoi fluff here and there, a smoking reference, and a little rated T things, but please, enjoy.**_

 **52 Random Loves, Antics, and Dramas:**

 **Big Trouble:** Silver and Jet, two unalike people, yet very best friends, were in the mood for some trouble tonight. Hopefully Wave and Blaze won't mind if they snuck out for a little teenage fun.

 **Expecting:** Blaze wasn't expecting this. She wasn't expecting how a little tweet could ruin her life. She didn't expect an angry mob outside her building. She never should have tweeted, "Y'all just jellie jellie of my powie-powies;)"

 **What Did You Do?:** Espio clutched his head in frustration as the fire department put the fire out of the Chaotix Detective Agency building. He wondered how this could happen? And why him? Charmy sweated as he tried to hide evidence that he was the one who set fire to the building for a harmless prank.

 **The Text:** Lightning was texting his sister, like he always does at this time, asking her, "Would I look better with shaved eyebrows?" When he sent the text, he waited and waited for her response, but what was so funny was that his MobianFab account was blowing up left and right. He checked it out of curiosity and smacked his hands into his face. He had realized why he never gotten a text back from his sister.

 **Best Friends:** Bean and Bark had been best friends since birth, but the polar bear was starting to feel a little burn for the green duck. Instantaneous, he turned Bean around, kissed him, and awaited his response.

 **The Bet:** Fang and Bean readied their video cameras as Bark marched up the steps of Coconuts' house. Bark pressed the doorbell button and waited as the monkey appeared in the doorframe. When he did, Bark violently grabbed Coconuts, brought him up to eye level, stared him in the eyes, and then pressed his lips on his, as Bean and Fang died laughing in the background. And let us not forget the parody of Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl"- "I Kissed a Boy."

 **Basketball:** Vector, Predator Hawk, Blaze, and Manic the Hedgehog, Sonic's brother, were star athletes when it came to basketball. They were so good at it, but there was one enthusiastic player who desperately wanted to join. Lightning Lynx. The lynx was awful at basketball, and couldn't make a basket if Predator sat him on the rim. Even if he did, Lightning would no doubt break his face even if he wasn't trying too.

 **Slamming Doors:** Shadow loved to slam door in people's faces, he'd do it all day if given. He loved to slam the door on Rouge's face, just to bust her muzzle a good one. Sonic, Jet, Vector, Silver, Espio. There wasn't a person whose nose he didn't like breaking in the doorway.

 **The Fairy of A.I.F.:** The winds howled across the snowbound plains of Aurora Icefields as a polar bear hovered above the snow, his dragonfly-like wings carrying him. His pupiless eyes gazed into the full moon as he readjusted his gloves. Bark was home.

 **Nope:** et slicked back his green feathers and readjusted his suit. Tonight, he would win Wave's affection. Tonight, he could feel it, was his night. Jet's night. When he was ready, he grabbed the box of goodies he stole from Sonic and presented them to Wave going, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Wave looked at the blushing hawk and replied, "Nope."

 **JetxBlaze:** Jet was enjoying himself with Blaze. He took her to the movies, fancy restuarants, and to lakes to fish, for their dates. All the meanwhile, falling in love with her, and forgetting that he was sent to steal the Sol Emeralds in his bliss.

 **PredatorxFiona:** Predator and Fiona had to keep their relationship a secret. Simian condoned such an act because he was 4 years older than the girl, and Flying Frog and Lightning wanted the young fox to be theirs, even if she was off limits. They were at a point where they didn't care anymore. In the dining room, Predator held Fiona close and they shared a kiss. When they broke off, they were greeted by the disturbed gasp from Flying Frog, whose eyes began to glisten with a tear. What would they do now?

 **Rival Revenge:** A brown werewolf blasted through the woods with his victim in tote, rushing to his cave. The brown werewolf, Espio, would savor this moment when he turned his rival into a werewolf like him. He set down the brown lynx, drooling over his victim, when the lynx opened his eyes to reveal red ones. Espio smacked his forehead. Why did he not see this coming? Why did he not sense that his rival was a vampire?

 **Gypsy Bears:** Tiara Boobowski and Techna Trauma (The green girl bird Amy hangs out with) were raised as sisters to a band of Gypsy bears. And they knew how to put a spell on anyone too.

 **Obsession:** Storm and Amy relished over the several gigantic totes layed around the room. They loved to see the pictures of Jet and Sonic every day, cherishing ever breath, every second, of the hedgehog and hawk's life. Maybe one day, they would come to their senses and date Amy and Storm.

 **Pictures:** Tails loved seeing pictures of his friends, but it only reminded him how much younger he was than them.

 **Disability:** Tails was at a sleepover at the Babylon Rogues and he worried when he would have to take his plasic arm off and reveal that he was born with only one arm. Nearly crying, he walked up to the Rogues and said, "I have something to show you." And he took off the prostetic, revealing a stump from the elbow up. The Rogues gasped, for a moment they layed astonished, but then they hugged the two tailed fox, and told him that he'd be alright.

 **Can't Wait:** Jet was ecstatic to hear that Rose was pregnant with his child. He couldn't wait to see his heir, be it a boy or girl.

 **Monster:** Fiona looked at the black, shadowy forms before her that stood in place of Nic and Nack, her foster brother and sister. She felt a little terrified at their forms, but she hugged them both, and they wrapped their monsterous claws around her as well.

 **Mermaids:** Blaze, Amy, Marine, Cream, Bean, and Bark had stopped their pirate ship for some relation, allowing their mythical forms to relax. Cream and Bark flew high with their wings, Bean just cleaning the ship up and dallying around with his magic, Amy, drinking a potion she made, and Blaze and Marine threw off their shoes, hitched up their skirts, to not be caught on any loose pieces of wood, and jumped off the ledge, allowing thier legs to dissipate into fins.

 **Pirates:** Yo Ho! A pirate's life for Marine, Bean, Bark, Blaze, Cream, and Amy. Afterall, who could resist plundering, freedom from mundane tasks, free money, free food, adventures, and a life on the run.

 **Head Bashing:** Lightning and Flying Frog could remember when Bark the Polar Bear had bashed in their heads, and they could still feel the week long concussion they had too, and they were not willing to go through that again. Until now, when they were annoying Simian at the gym (Complaining and just goofing around). So the gorilla decided to pull a Bark and slam the frog and lynx's heads together. Emitting a yelp from Flying Frog, and a girlish scream and overreaction from Lightning.

 **Hair:** Flying Frog hid his blonde hair inside his cap. Blonde hair, his most covetted secret. So secret, even the Destructix didn't know. Afterall, he didn't like those "Blondes Have More Fun" sayings. And heaven forbid he had to hear another dumb blonde joke. Just the thought of it made him wanna pull his cap tighter over his head.

 **FlyingxPredator:** It was a big misunderstanding. They were not gay, no matter how many times Flying had to resesitate Predator Hawk because he stayed too long in Labrinth or Hydrocity Zones, or that fact that when Flying had to stop his murderous fantasies from being acted out on his friends he held Predator's hand and hugged him tight. But still, there was something they could not deny, hidden inside them.

 **Shadow the Hedgehuman:** "Oh great," Shadow thought to himself as he looked at his pale hands, his black hair, and human features."What am I to tell Rouge? That I let a 10 year old experiment on me. She'd never let me live it down, neither would Sonic if he saw me like this." Shadow rummaged his hands through his hair and felt his brown hedgehog ears on top of his head. Instinctively, he turned to look at the brown, wagging tail attatched to his body. "Tails!" he screamed, making the yellow fox cub yelp and stutter, "I-I-I'm on it Shadow sir."

 **Bent Tail and Big Tooth:** "Hey Fang, why do you have a bent tail?" Knuckles asked. "Because I just do mate." Fang answered. "But you could've broken it somehow." Knuckles responded. "I was born that way." Fang replied. "But your sister isn't." "I'm not Nic, mate." "What about your tooth?" Thirty minutes later...

Fang gripped his hat, turned around and yelled, "Dammit! It just is that way mate! Now turn around and mind your own damn business before I make you!" Knuckles flinched, then in a moment of genius, asked, "Do you wanna bake a cake?" Nack shuddered with anger and screamed.

 **Mobian Adoption Policy:** Here on Mobius, you can ask for any kid without signing papers. And no background check needed, as when you're on Mobius, you could be an killer alien hell bent on world domination, and nobody would register a background check to make sure you were a legitamate individual. So, if you want children without signing all those pesky adoption forms, come on down to Mobius and pick up a kid today.

 **BeanxBlaze:** Bean had enjoyed every aspect of his date with Blaze, but they still felt something missing. A marriage ring perhaps? Nah, that would be a one way ticket to Blaze cracking the sound barrier to get away from him. Bean looked at Blaze, and Blaze looked at him and planted a kiss on his lips. He looked at Blaze and gaved her a kiss too, but her eyes had more to tell. Instinctively, he knew what she wanted, and he would give it to her.

 **BarkxStorm:** Bean and Jet had heard odd noises from the closet. When they opened it, they found Bark and Storm having a date night (With candles and a dinner table) in their closet.

 **Brothers:** The Desructix have always felt close to each other, even when one doubted the other. They've always held strong to one another, even when their new "sister," Fiona, waslked through the door with her luggage, smiling. They knew their brohood would have to make some adjustments, but they could do it. They knew they could. Afterall, your worst enemies are your best friends.

 **Enemies:** The Chaotix had doubted each other from day one. Vector always made it clear that he was the leader. He was almost like Jet, except for the fact that Jet threw tantrums, and Vector became abusive. Vector let Charmy run wild and Espio just wanted to meditate. If he could go back in time, when Lightning was looking for help, instead of abandoning the poor lynx and calling him a wus and a fake, he would've grabbed onto Lightning and never let go. Sometimes your friends are your actual enemies.

 **Childhood:** Antoine could remember growing up. He could remember being engaged to Sally at 9, but most of all, he could remember the harsh beatings he recieved when he tried to learn English by his father. He never understood why his father did not want to him to understand others, but as he got older, he realized King Max and his father had evil plans. Afterall, who could say no to an arranged marriage when you could barely understand what soemone else was saying.

 **Lil' Sibs:** Baby siblings, the bane of the older siblings. Always whining and copying and stealing your stuff. Vector didn't like it how his brother tried to be Vector the Crocodile fake. That faker. He should go back to playing with his magic cards like he always did when he was younger.

 **Big Sibs:** Older siblings are so bossy. They think they own it all, but not for long. Nack would show his big sister that he was the ultimate bad boy.

 **Mid Sibs:** Even though Sonia the Hedgehog was the 2nd born out of three triplets, she felt like she better keep her head calm to make it out of the mess of having 2 crazy brothers.

 **That Night:** Nack never thought that he would love Ayana so much that he would give his virtue to her. As they laid in the bed, Nack pulled the covers up on the polar bear to keep her warm, and leaned into her.

 **Biting Problem:** When you were young, your parent taught you not to bite others and play fair. That's not true for some Mobians, be it they were a feral child, neglected, wildling, had gotten too good a taste of flesh, or had caught rabies at one point or another, you can be sure that they have a habit of it. And bewary though, because even though that they are basically animals with human characteristics, they still have their animal instincts.

 **Stage Fright:** Silver hated being on stage. Afterall, he was diagnosed with incurable stafe fright and being shy. But there was one girl in the audience he wanted to please-Blaze. If Shadow could do it, Omega could do it, and even tone def Antoine, then so could he! Meekly and nervously, he took the center stage and the microphone, and began.

 **Drowning:** Sonic could remember when the car veered off the road and into the lake when he was little. He could remember almost drowning. He could remember blacking out and waking up in his hospital bed, Uncle Chuck and Queen Aleena hovering over him. Drowning was the reason dad died. Dad had died to save him at the cost of his own life, but the loss taught him a valuable lesson. Water was evil. Water was bad. He would never touch the water again.

 **NicxRouge:** Nic and Rouge would tear Bean a new one when this "hangout with an old friend" prank was over. Even though they could fight off swarms and armies of bad guys on their own, they still couldn't wave away boys' eyes from their "compartments." And if it wasn't bad enough of being hit on every 10 seconds on a normal day, Nic and Rouge cringed as the eyes of men gawked at them, waiting for them to makeout, hold hands, or something.

 **Mirror Image:** Sonic was the mirror image of Scourge. Scourge was the mirror image of Sonic. They shared the same gentics, family members, even sharing each others memories, and they both knew it too, that Sonic was not Sonic without Scourge. And Scourge was not Scourge without Sonic. Of course Captain Obvious had to point that out. "Sonic and Scourge are basically each other." Tails chirped. "We know." Both hedgehogs replied in simutameous aggitation.

 **Explosion:** Bean focused on the bobby pin that laid on the floor, too lazy to move his body. Bark and Fiona stared at him wondering what was going on in his head. They looked at him until BOOM! They fell backwards, almost off the couch, and focused their attention to the gaping hole filling in the area the the bobby pin once stood. Bark and Fiona glared at the green duck, who blinked at them and shrugged, "It wasn't intentional." "Thank you for blowing up the floor, I can't wait to patch that up." Fiona snarked filling in what she and Bark were both thinking.

 **Cat Scratch:** Silver had done it now. He had made Blaze so mad when he ripped every I Love Silver page in her diary to store in his scrapbook forever and ever. Blaze pinned her ears back, grwoling and hissing at him. "Blaze?" Silver stated nervously. Blaze gave an angry meow and did a cat slap. One of those cat swipes you with it's paw without claws kinda thing on Silver's head. Silver feared the worse, but scoffed when it did His crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out, only to scream when his head caught ablaze.

 **Dead:** Manic stood near the window in his tattered clothes, his scarred body, longing in his eyes. Trapped, captured by death's embrace, his spirit forced to stay here for all of eternity. Manic sighed as he watched out the window as his brother and sister mourned over his grave.

 **Overreaction:** "Itz ze curze!" Antoine shrieked, his voice reaching insane decibles as the others ran in to see what Atoine was screaming over now. When they had walked in, they seen a broken cutlass laying on the ground, Antoine crying histerically over it. "What happened?" Sonic asked, impatience shrouding his voice. "I waz zwinging eet and eet heet ze freedje and brroke." Antoine sniffled. "Uh, why were ya swingin' it at the fridge Ant.?" Bunnie asked. Antoine sniffle some more before answering, in his most serious tone, "Zair waz a zpidair."

 **Happiness:** Flowers melted all around Blaze and Knuckles as they leaned into each other and shared a kiss. The relationship may have been forbidden on every ground, law, spectral, astral, you name it, but nothing could take away the sweet intoxication of happiness that cloaked the happy, forbidden lovers.

 **Young Love:** There wasn't a girl Tails didn't like. He dreamed that one day they would marry him, and praise him, and love him even better than they did all their boyfriends... _and Sonic_

 **Little Brother:** The blue hawk, Sirena, oldest sister of Predator Hawk, looked at her younger brother in the face, smiling. He was her favorite, and she could remember all the times when they were younger, he would cling to her, become her shadow, and smile, but now that he's older, that smile is gone. Where did her precious little brother go?

 **Insanity:** Flying Frog sat alone in his padded room embracing the sweet serenity that his insanity had brought him. He maybe down for now, but that doesn't mean that he's getting well. He'll play along and when he's out, play time! Flying giggled at the thought.

 **Clarity:** Bean was Bark's polar opposite in every way, but soemhow, Bark felt like Bean was and has been his answer to everything.

 **The Lifestyles of Chameleons and Bees: O** n the outside, Espio was quiet and serious, on the inside, playful and giggly like a child. He hoped Charmy wouldn't mind it if he played with his action figures for a little while. Time passes and the bee catches Espio, and instead of being angry and selfish, Charmy sat beside Espio and played superheroes and cars with him.

 **King Walrus:** Rotor was granted a week at ruling the kingdom in place of Sally for Trading Lives Week He absoloutely loved it as now he's the one on the recieving end of the Respect Spectrum, and hey, at least he can actually eat without someone being mad at him for splurging. He wondered what Sally was doing at the moment.


End file.
